High intensity focused ultrasound (HIFU) has gained increased popularity and support as a therapy device in the medical community. Ultrasound energy has been used extensively in non-therapeutic procedures such as tissue imaging for diagnostic purposes. HIFU involves higher levels of power (over diagnostic ultrasound), to achieve a variety of physical effects in tissue for the purpose of achieving a desired therapeutic effect. A recurring design issue for HIFU treatment devices is balancing the needs of the therapeutic demands a procedure may require, and the acceptability of the device produced by medical device manufacturers. This is particularly true in aesthetic medicine, where devices of therapeutic utility must meet the rigorous utility, image and usability demands of practitioners of aesthetic medicine and their clientele.